The invention relates to a device for accurately marking a distance from an overhanging end of a truss to a point on a cross beam of the truss.
As used in building construction, and particularly in structures having pitched roofs, a truss comprises a crossbeam which rests on the walls of the structure and a sloping member which supports the roof. An end of the sloping member generally extends below the level of the crossbeam and is cut off at an angle which is perpendicular to the axis of the crossbeam. Since the end of the sloping member is at a level below the crossbeam, it is difficult to mark a point on the crossbeam which is at a required distance from the end of the sloping member. It is necessary to mark the crossbeam so that a uniform overhang can be provided to each truss.
In modern construction methods, trusses are prefabricated and shipped to the construction site for mounting on the walls of the structure. To rapidly set the truss on the walls of a structure with a uniform overhang, a line is marked on the top plate of a wall and a mark is made on the crossbeam of the truss at the point at which the crossbeam of the truss is to meet the line on the top plate of the wall.